Before the end
by Allygen
Summary: Warning: spoiler 2x21. Emma is upset after what happened to Neal, but Regina knows how she feels. And they still have a battle to fight all together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. It's an experiment, but I really hope you enjoy it!**  
**  
English is not my first language, I'm really sorry if there are some grammar errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "once upon a time" or its characters.**

* * *

- Where's Emma?- Snow stopped on the last step, looking around for her daughter. She stared at Regina sitting on the bed.

- She's gone.- The queen answered quietly, shrugging her shoulders. The eyes of her younger enemy were crossed by a flash of panic.

- _What!?_-

- She left a few minutes ago. She was upset and...she told me was not my business where she was going. I'm sorry. The good thing…well, she's alive. And I've nothing to do with that.-

Snow glared at her, but she stood motionless and silent for a minute, unsure on what to do. She wanted to go out and find her little girl broken by pain, but she had also some duties. Henry would be there in moments, Red was driving him home. And David could have called with some news about Mendel and Tamara. She had to stay, to be strong. But her heart was broken for Emma, for her child. She always knew Emma had feelings for Neal. And now, after what happened…

- She will be ok.-

Snow White winced, turning to look at Regina again. She was not at all ready for her expression, which was really sad and full of pain. The two women sighed almost at the same. If there was anything Regina could understand, it was the loss of true love.

- I don't know. Will she?-

Regina nibbled her lip, looking away. She was pretty unsure of what she had said. Daniel's death had destroyed her. All her hopes, her dreams, her chances of a happy ending…  
- She has to. For Henry. And you must believe it, Mary Margaret. _Snow_. She's your daughter. She need you. And you need to help her to hope again. This is the only thing you can do. Stay there for Emma. Don't forsake her.-

Snow's breath broke, her eyes filling with tears. She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. - You're right. I'm an idiot. I should be there, to hug her…and…-

- On one thing we agree. You're an idiot.- Regina shook her head, a little smile on her lips. - But you can't go now. We have to fix this mess. And, even if I hate it, you're too important for Storybrook's people. They need you too. So be the hero, like usual, and I'll go to take Emma and bring her back.-

Snow frowned, pretty puzzled. - Why are you doing it, Regina? You were ready to destroy this place, to kill us all. Why would you do it?-

Regina stood up and grabbed her coat. She took a deep breath before reply. She remembered Charming words, when she woke up in the morning. _Despite everything, we are a family_.

- Because your daughter, if you recall, is the Savior. And we need just a miracle right now.- Was she lying? Or was that the truth? She didn't know, but she knew just one thing... - And Henry deserve to deal with all this…crap...with all his family. He lost a father already. I will not let he loose a mother, too.-

Mary Margaret stared long the woman who had tried to destroy her happiness a lot of times. For a second, she could see the old Regina, the girl had saved her. - Regina…-

- Ah-ah! Don't.-

- Just…thank you.-

- I'm not doing that for you, I can assure…-

- I know.-

**_OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT_**

- Hi…-

Emma winced, raising her head suddenly. She was sitting in the place where Neal had fallen through the portal, where Tamara had almost killed him. She was in the place in which she had failed. And now she wasn't alone anymore.

- Regina? What are you doing here?-  
The woman was upright, at few steps from her. She was still pale, but her face was firm, determined. She reached a glass to the blonde, returning her gaze.

- Me? What about you? I could ask you the same thing.-  
Emma shook her head, as she grabbed the glass and studied it. - Hot chocolate? Seriously?-

- With cinnamon. I know you love it.-

- How…?-

- You're not the only one who has kept an eye on the other. You're still the mother of my son. Just drink.-

Emma nodded, turning to watch the wall opposite her. She felt Regina bend and sit close to her, on the floor too. She knew that it was not easy for Regina to be there. The place was full of terrible memories also for her. Maybe more than for anyone else. - You should be at home. To get some rest.-

- Don't lecture me, Miss Swan. You should too. But you're here. Why are you here, instead at home, waiting for Henry?-

Emma frozen. She glared at the queen but she didn't answer at all. Just drank from her cup. It was good, after all. It warmed her.  
- He's gone. You know, Neal. Just here, in this point. He fell in the damned portal. I could have avoided all that. I knew Tamara was a bitch, I should have done something to stop her earlier.- Tears filled her eyes, her tone overflowed with anger and pain…and regret. - I'm not the savior, I'm a living curse. All the people I love…get hurt. I can't…this is unfair, it's…-

- Welcome to the club, Miss Swan.-

- Well, I at least don't kill them because I'm bored.-

- Caught.-

Emma smiled, reluctantly. She was surprised by the calm in Regina's voice. - I don't want to talk to anyone, right now. Please, go away. Go back home.-

- Not without you.-

- Regina…-

- _No_, Miss Swan. Don't you want to talk? It's ok anyway. So listen to me. Open your ears.- Emma frowned, but stood silent. - I know how you feel.-

- Sure…- The blonde muttered, sarcastic.

- Don't stop me, Miss Swan. Just listen. I know you think I'm heartless. But…Has not always been so.-

- I don't think…-

- You do.- That wasn't a question.

- Not true. You saved my…Mary Margaret. When she was a child. I know. You were good. But this is not the moment for history lessons, Regina. Please. Give me time. Give me time _alone_.-

- Yes, I saved your mom. No one is perfect, after all. But what I meant is that I was fallen in love with an amazing man, a long time ago. He was my true love. And he died, before my eyes. I know what you feel.-

Emma gulped, hiding her face in the cocoa glass. - I don't know. I'm…confused. I just want to find Tamara and kick her ass until...-

- Well, me too. We can be buddies now!- They smirked at the same time. - I know you're angry. I know you just want to destroy that woman. You're right. She deserves that. But stay there, on the floor, thinking about what it would happen…this is not the solution, Emma Swan. You must get up. Because there is still a job to do. You'll have your time. After that.-

Emma groaned. And Regina continued.

- I became the Evil Queen.- Her voice was a whisper now. - Thinking and waiting and dreaming revenge. Don't do the same…error. Henry trusts you.-

There was silence, for a while. At the end, Emma broke it. - This is not just for Henry, right? Why are you doing it?-

- Maybe not. Maybe it's for me too. Miss Swan, after Daniel's death I was destroyed. I built some walls, to keep away pain. To keep away love, too, because I thought it was the real guilty for what I was feeling. Love is weakness. But the truth is that you need others. You need your family. You can't do that by yourself…or, I can assure you, it will not make any sense.- She sighed. - You need your…our son. And your mother. Even if she is what she is, I mean. She's really worried about you.-

Emma's eyes widened. - Regina…you hate her.-

- Of course I do!- The queen whipped her. - But, right now, we have to survive. To fight. We have to save this town, our lives, and this is the priority. I can't hate her for a long, if we die. So first we have to do something and then, if all goes as it has to…I will resume to hate her. We need to be a team, if we want to win. Not that I like it.-

- Henry was right…- Emma whispered, standing up and holding out her hand toward the brunette.

- About what?-

- You've changed.-

Regina bit her lip, looking away. She took the blonde's hand and walked toward the exit, Emma at her side.  
- Maybe. Or perhaps I'm just waiting the right moment to make you disappear.- A sadistic smile curved her lips for a second.

- No, you don't.- Emma said quickly. - You could have done until now. And you didn't.-

- Well…I need your superpowers for this damned battle, you know.-

- Regina…my only superpower is to find out when someone's lying. And you're doing it right now.- Emma stopped on the threshold of the building.

- Too sure of yourself, young lady.- Regina also stopped and watched at the woman. Emma's look swelled her heart with sadness. - What's going on?-

- I…I don't know how to tell to Henry about that. I…I can't. I just…-

The queen closed her eyes for a second, grasping the hand of the other. - You will. And, if you want, we can talk to him _together_.-

Emma faltered, taking a deep breath. She tightened the grip, tears in her eyes. - Let's do that.-

* * *

**Well, I really hope you enjoyed that. As I've said, this is my first fanfiction and - in absolute - my first little story in english. Sorry if there are grammar errors.**

**Let me know what you think about it, reviews are more than appreciated.**

**Maybe there will be a second chapter with some other talk. I'm thinking about an Emma/Snow or Emma/Henry/Regina. We'll see.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waiting for the last episode - tonight is too far for God's Sake - I wrote a short second chapter, with a chat among Emma, Regina and Snow White.**

**Warning: The last part could contain some spoiler from a 'sneak peek'.**

**Again, sorry if there are some grammar errors, english is not my first language.**

**I hope you enjoy it, even if is just a "little snack" before tonight! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

- Ehi…- Emma left Regina's hand on the doorway of her house, moving a step inside and looking for her mother. She was kneeling near the table, lacing her boots. Seeing them in the entrance, Snow got up and gave a small smile.

- Emma! Where the hell were you?- She asked quickly, sounding maternal like usual. The blonde sighed, guilty.

- At the harbor. I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you.-

- It's ok. Just don't do it again. Not by yourself, when there are dangers on the loose in the town.- She turned to look at the queen, as Emma muttered something like "that is, always". - You found her.-

Regina rolled her eyes, pretending to be offended. - Did you have any doubt?-

Emma watched at the two women surprised by that civil conversation, raising an eyebrow, but Snow White whispered: - This sounds as already heard.-

- What were you doing?- Emma inquired, watching on the stuff on the kitchen table.

- I was just getting ready for the battle. You know, weapons and other things.- She pointed to some bags with a sad look on her face. - You should do it too.-

Emma approached to the backpack of her son. - These are…you've done luggage. This is Henry's book…- And then she realized. She wavered before grabbing a chair to support herself.

- I thought…- Snow bit her lip, meeting her daughter's eyes. - If we fail, we need a fallback plan. You can pass the border without losing your memory. And so Henry. And…- She turned to face the other brunette.

-…Me too.- Regina concluded, shocked. - But you…you all would lose your memory.-

- Absolutely not.- Emma articulated quickly. - It's not a way.-

- Emma…I don't mind what could happen to us, you must promise me you will be safe. This is an order.- Emma looked at her mother's face, finding final resolution. She shook her head, taking a step back.

- No…I can't. I'm sorry.-

- Emma _please_. This is the only way. I can't fight like I should, with the fear to lose you again. You must promise.-

- She's right.- A third voice intruded. Emma looked at Regina with a betrayed expression. - Henry must be protected. And this can work.-

- But you need our help here.- Emma insisted. - I'm not going to leave you. Not again. Not you too.-

Snow closed her eyes, reaching her daughter and embracing her tight. - Oh, sweetheart.- Regina looked away, a little grimace on the face.

- I can promise you…- Emma started, burying her face in Snow's shoulder. -…that we will not fail. And that's final. I can assure you I'm going to find Tamara and…-

Snow sighed. She knew Emma would not take well her decision, but she also knew she should have protected her. With or without her consent. - I love you.- She whispered, tightening her grip.

- Ouch…- Emma groaned and shuddered, but she tried to cover up the thing.

- What is it?- Snow moved away, inspecting the face of the blonde. - Are you hurt?-

- It's nothing.- Emma said quickly, looking away. But the brunette put her hands on her hips, with a warning tone.

- Emma…-

- It's just…A small scuffle with Tamara. I mean, I'm surely better than her, but she…knows her stuff. It's just the effect of the blow. It will heal soon.-

- Emma…- The woman rebuked her. - You should have said immediately! Let me see…-

- Mary Margaret, please…it's not so important. We've definitely other things to think about.- She tried to reach the stairs, but Regina blocked her way.

- I'm sorry, dear.- The queen said with a smirk. - Call it habit.- Emma gasped. Was Regina worried about her? Really!?

- _What_!? Two against one is unfair!-

- Stop complaining and sit down, Miss Swan. Don't make me…-

- What!?- Emma provoked.

- Teaming up with your mother.-

Snow rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile. - Oh thank you Regina, really!-

- You're welcome.-

Emma sighed, glaring at the queen. - Well, I will…if you go back to bed. You need to rest.-

- She has a point now. Sorry, Regina.- Snow coughed and then giggled, seeing Regina's face.

- Yeah, I'm sorry, your majesty, but law is equal for everyone.-

- I am the queen, I'm supposed to make laws!-

- Well…actually I should be a princess, right?- She looked at Snow, who nodded. - So…-

- Queen beats princess, dear. So just take your shirt off and shut up.- But, anyway, she sat on the bed crossing her legs.

- Fine.- With a sigh, Emma Swan obeyed, moaning when her shoulder hurt. She bit her lip, trying not to worry Snow, but - obviously - that was a vain hope.

- Oh my God, Emma!- Snow took her arm, looking at the wound on the forearm. - It has to be medicated.-

- Not necessary…-

- Do not even try, Emma, it will not work. I'm going to take some stuff.- She moved away to take bandages, disinfectant and an icepack.

- A little apprehensive, isn't she?- Regina chuckled.

- Of course. Almost like you about our son.- Emma smirked when the woman stood silent, mumbling just a "Low blow".

- Here we are, put this on your shoulder.- Emma raised her eyes but she didn't dare to contradict her.

- Have you even done this before?- The blonde asked. Surprisingly the answer came from Regina, who was pretending disinterest from the bed.

- Definitely yes.- Snow glanced at her before passing the cotton on the wound of Emma, who groaned.

- And how do _you_ know that?-

- It's not your business, dear.-

- You can't say things by halves!-

- Of course I can.- She frowned while Emma winced in pain. - Oh, come on! Henry's braver than you. And he's eleven.-

- Evidently he took from you.- Regina weighed the answer, apparently looking for the trick. - You're really the strongest woman I've ever known. It was terrible what they did to you.-

- I can confirm.- Snow agreed, grateful that the conversation was distracting her daughter from her cares. And she still shuddered at the memory. Regina Mills seemed speechless. She was almost sure that Snow White would think she deserved what happened to her. But there wasn't accusation in her eyes. Charmings had explained her what Snow had done to find her. And, maybe, it was the truth. She could have asked her why, hearing the answer with her own ears, but...she wasn't sure she would enjoyed it. And then she had her own answer: Mary Margaret - Snow White - was still upset about the issue of blackened heart. She wanted to redeem herself. That was sure.

- Regina, are you ok?- Emma narrowed her eyes on the woman.

- Of course. I was just inattentive.-

- Can I ask you a question?-

- No.-

The blonde frowned. - It's pretty important.-

- This was the answer, Emma.-

- You don't even know what I was going to ask!-

- I know instead. I read that question in your eyes since we got back home. The answer is _no_. You have to let him go.-

Emma bowed her head in frustration. - There must be a way.- Her voice was a whisper.

- A way to do what?- Snow lifted her child's chin with a finger. - What's going on, Emma?-

- A way to bring him back.- Regina said with a sigh. - If there was…- She shook her head. - Just let him go. You'll hurt yourself. I've been there.-

- And if he were still alive? I mean…I'm not a child, I know the chance is minimum. But if…-

- Ok, now listen to me, sweetie.- Snow said firmly. - If he's still alive, we will find him. I promise.- She looked at the queen, who nodded reluctantly. She knew the price of that illusion. She could see it in the blonde's eyes and also in her little smile. Her heart tightened.

- Are we done here? It hurts.- Emma began again to protest, tearing a smile to the two women.

- Almost done. Be quiet for a sec.-

Five minutes after, while Emma was wearing her shirt again with the forearm bandaged, the door suddenly opened. There were three people on the doorway. The smallest one ran into Regina's arms. - Mom!-

Ruby entered behind him, followed by David. - We have a big problem.- The man said, a hand pressed to his mouth.

- Another one?- Emma breathed out.

- Rumpelstiltskin…He is…- But before he could finish, the earth trembled. Emma and Snow clung each other, Regina protected Henry with her body, David almost lost his balance.

- What the hell…!?- Ruby cried.

- It started.- Regina whispered.

- Oh shit.-

_Good luck everyone._


End file.
